A possible Buddy Trope film?
It has been revealed on January 8 by Layne that there would possibly be a full-fledged movie focused around the Buddy Trope, but it's unknown when production should start or whenever the release date is. However, Layne has stated in a live stream that a movie would be very likely to happen and would probably be released around the end of the school/beginning of summer. Recently, around March 5, it was solemnly confirmed that the Buddy Trope film was bound to happen according to Chuck and has already found a few song specifically for the soundtrack. During that week, Chuck commented that "it would definitely be a project that would bring tons of excitement towards the crew and will probably be released sometime around summertime whether that be near late May or early June. Me and Layne have been talking it over for the past few weeks and so we settled on the decision that the movie is bound to happen." There is currently no official plot to the film just yet, but Layne has announced today (March 18) that he would start pulling out supposed ideas and rough drafts for the film, plus he'd give them to Chuck for approval by the end of this month. Recent news has picked back up around the weekend of April 13 that a script was to be written for the film and that Chuck and Layne will mainly be involved. Rowan is also eager to participate in the script and most of the editing. An update by Dennis has been posted today (April 22) on his twitter that "the brand spanking new Buddy Trope film script is looking fantastic! Looking forward into making a long awaited dream of mine finally come true!" This evidence alone could mean the film crew brought back Dennis as a supposed writer/voice actor for the flick and is rumored to reprise his original role as the envious Billy from the 2nd dimension. On this date (May 27), Layne had recently came out with news that the first official chapter of the film is set to be released this upcoming Friday, which is on June 1. This could mean that the film would feature separate chapters similar to the previous two ChuckGoofDuck films. Last week was also when Chuck made the unfortunate announcement that after this film, we are NOT expected to see any more content from ChuckGoofDuck....That means that this film will be the ice breaker for ChuckGoofDuck as a whole and the channel will sadly discontinue from then on......More information about the heart breaking discussion will be posted in another article including Chuck's thoughts.... Layne's quote Asked what lies for the future? - "Well I mean it would really all depend on what Chuck feels like he wants to do with the Buddy Trope. If he wants to make a movie possibly with them, then I think that would truly be a possibility. I mean I'm not saying that there could be a convenient closure to the Buddy Trope, but all I'm just trying to add in is my input and my input could be valid or it could be invalid. I'm not sure, I'm just a director of most of this stuff and Chuck is basically running around as producer, sometimes as co director and maybe just to be what I looked up to him as my director. But as long as time can tell I mean it truly wouldn't even be surprising if we ever get a Buddy Trope film cause we got a Mickey & SpongeBob film and that was The 9th Dimension, and that was a total achievement for us right there, it was a success. Because I knew truly that all that Chuck has done was right there. His motives of the film was to put an end to what he has created and most other times he would've done something where it was like 'ok just cancel it' cause that's what he just did with all the other times. This time, I think he really outshine what really hadn't to of been shown, so my personal beliefs on a possible Buddy Trope film, maybe around the end of the school/beginning of summer but it's not to be confirmed yet."